Going to Mute City and Remember their Friends
Whisper: So, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, did anything back there help you remember your friend's name, whis? Damemon: Well... Their name's the only thing I can't seem to remember. Jibanyan: You have to think hard! Hurry up and remember it! Damemon: Okay. He use the Card and he went to the Door They are in Mute City Shoutmon: Where are we? Whisper: It looks like city. But so Futuristic. USApyon: I wonder where we are? But don't be be afriad There's nothing to worry about. You won't be spooked if you already know what's coming! Not ever something that can frighten us anymore. If they take one look at us, THEY'll be the ones to run away! Komasan: Are you sure? USApyon: I am sure. He walking to the door and then someone has appeared and it was Captain Falcon Falcon: Show me you're moves. USApyon: (Scream) Falcon: Geez, I didn't mean to scare you. You seem to be new in Mute City. If you are wondering around the city, that is not a good idea to do it. Sorry, I haven't told you my name. I'm Captain Falcon. And this is Mute City. Everybody in Mute City say that I'm famous. If you are new the city, you're in the right place. Jibanyan We're not, Racer. Falcon: Aw, mam. For a moment there, we've got a bit of a problem here in Hogwarts. Damemon: What kind of Problem? Falcon: Well... Then Heartless Appeared Falcon: They are! They are fighting all the Heartless and they defeated them Jibanyan: Okay, nyan! Why did send these Heartless here?! Falcon: I didn't send them, they shows up in Mut City. And I have too use my vehicles away from them. They actually go around and attacked the Citizen in Mute City. Shoutmon: Why are they here? Falcon: I was going to see Dr. Clash. I'm heading to his Office, Follow me. They went Whisper: Alright, what should we do? Damemon: Looks like we have to go with him. Whisper: I don't like this. What if he's leading us right to the Heartless? Gumdramon: Don't be a Scared, butler. Let's go. Whisper: (Sigh) Okay. They went to Dr Clash Office and they made it Falcon: Hey, Dr Clash. Dr. Clash: What now, Falcon? Falcon: I want to see you. And I need some Help from you. Dr Clash: If you want my Help. I have created something. USApyon: What is it, Dani? Dr Clash: I created a Potion of True Memories. Damemon: True Memories?! Dr Clash: Our Heart is full of Memories. But not at all of them reflect the truth. The heart isn't a recording device. Every important memories changes with time. They warp or fade, leaving us with but a shadow of what we hoped to remember. Damemon: Could that happen to me, Gumdramon and Shoutmon? Dr Clash: It happens to everybody. Some memories grow smaller, and some became more bigger. If we could recover our true memories, the world would be completely different. So, I devised a Potion from Forget-me-not that bring our true memories. Damemon: Will it work? Dr Clash: Don't know. Falcon: As soon as Dr Clash got the Potion ready, Heartless start coming! USApyon: Sounds like a failed experiment, Dani. Dr Clash: No way. I just need to take a sniff at the Potion to find out what went wrong. He look at Shelf Dr Clash: And it's because it's gone. Damemon: Did someone took it? Dr Clash: Maybe Jody did. Falcon, you've better find her or else I'll she'll do something with it. Falcon: Alright. Damemon: Can I come with you? Falcon: How come? Damemon: I want to know about these "True Memories" that the Doctor keeps talking about. Falcon: Sure. Let's go find Jody. They went off to find Jody and they found her at the Station Falcon: There you are, Jody. I though I never find you. Jody: Who are they, Falcon? Are they you're new friends? Falcon: They're interested in true memories. You do have the Potion, Right? Jody: Sure did. She show them the Potion Falcon: Could you give it back to Dr Clash? Jody: I would. But... I'm afraid. All that Dr Clash did was created it, and the Heartless Appeared. What if someone drink it? Falcon: Don't worry. What could be more awesome? Jody: I don't know, Falcon. Isn't there another option? Damemon: Any ideas, Falcon? Falcon: Nope. ?????: But I can! They dodge it's attack and Jody drop the Potion and then Black Shadow got the Potion. Jody: Oh No! The Potion! Falcon: Black Shadow! You again! Black Shadow: Well, Captain Falcon. I'm just helping you put the Potion to good use. You should thank me. Well, just one drink and the Heartless Appeared. What would happen if I changed the whole thing? THAT would be Horrible! Poor Captain Falcon. You can't hold a lighter to Black Shadow. Time for Mute City to taste pain and destruction beyond any nightmare. Falcon: What? No! I won't let you! He disappeared Shoutmon: Come on, Falcom! We've gotta go find him! They went off to find Black Shadow and they found him Falcon: Black Shadow! Give back the Potion! Black Shadow: You don't how to give up! And even though... all this running is making me thirsty. He drink the Potion Damemon: Uh on. Black Shadow: Very good. Taste good and... Agh! What's this! What... something's wrong! Something deep inside me. Something... vile! Falcon: Black Shadow! What's going on? Black Shadow: Stay back! Stay back! Damemon is fighting him and he defeated him 1 Hour Later Dr Clash: Curse you, Black Doom! He Drink all the Potion! There are only a few drop left! Whisper: Damemon, why don't you ask the Doctor if you can drink the rest, whis? Damemon: No, thank you. Dr Clash: You don't want it? Oh, well.. It would've been a good Experience. Jody: Damemon... Falcon: Don't you want to find out about your true memories? Damemon: I am- now more than ever. But there's this Digimon- Impmon. Me, Gumdramon and Shoutmon promised him I'd find the truth on our own. Dr Clash: I don't get it. When I created the Potion, Heartless appeared- and when Black Shadow drank it, he was overcome with fear. What could it mean? Jody: It means the Potion was a failure? Dr Clash: No way! I can't be wrong! Black Shadow MUST have found his true memories!... True Memories must unbalance the heart- and cause unpredictable changes within! Damemon: Then... what will happen to me? What happens when my true memories Awaken? Dr Clash: Maybe something even more terrible... but this is all just a hypothetical. I can't be sure with further research. Damemon: What's wrong, Damemon? Does Dr Clash scare you? Damemon: I... Guess so. Falcon: That's great for you. Fear and doubt are sign of a strong heart. They push your heart, strike out in new direction, take chances! Without them, your zest for life might fade... as would your taste for fear. And believe me that would really ruined my heart. Damemon: Thanks, Captain Falcon. I'll remember that. Falcon: Then good luck, everyone! May you always enjoy being a racer! They left They are back in Castle Oblivion and then Crusadermon appeared Cursadermon: I think you're working with Impmon, Dani Crusadermon: Of course. I'm Crusadermon, so... are you enjoying your stay at the Digital castle? I bet it's nice to pull away all the useless memories and Awaken the true memories... that lie deep in your hearts. Shoutmon: True Memories? Crusadermon: Maybe... it seems that you're still forgetting the most important thing here. When those poor boys hears that you've forgotten their name, why... it's just.. it'll break their heart s. Gumdramon: Poor boys? Wait, you mean. Their here? Crusadermon: es. They. Is. You see, the bad Digimon are holding them captive somewhere deep inside the castle. And you obviously are the hero, so you have to go save them. Although... She attacked Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon and then a Xros Loaders that look so Black, White and Orange. A Good Luck Charm, The ring and the Necklace has fallen off Crusadermon: I'M the Bad Digimon, so you have to go through me! Komasan: Gumdramon! Shoutmon! Damemon! Are you alright. Gumdramon: What are they? Shoutmon: Are those ours? Crusadermon: What a shame... You've been holding it all this time and forgot? No... that's not possible. The memory has to be engraved somewhere deep inside your hearts. Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, you think carefully, now. What oh what could it be? And who gave it to you? Shoutmon: Ta... Tai... Gumdramon: Ni... Niko... Damemon: Yu... You... Crusadermon: Gumdramon... Shoutmon... Damemon. You've getting it now! Release the memory from within your hearts! Shoutmon: Tai.... Taiga. Gumdramon: Niko... Nikorai. Damemon: You... Yuuya. Crusadermon: Well, it's about time. That's right... Taiga, Yuuya and Nikorai. Yes, they are the one that gave you those Xros Loader, Good Luck Charm, The Ring and the Necklace She grab it Crusadermon: Not that you even bothering to remember. No surprise, seeing as you also couldn't remember their NAME. Talk about Heartbroken! I can't believe you! It'd serve you right if I decided to smash those piece of junk! Shoutmon: No, you can't! They grab it Gumdramon: Nikorai and his Friends gave these to us. It's very important to us! Crusadermon: Oh it's important to you. Ten second ago, you don't know what it was! He is fighting her and he defeated her Crusadermon: Wow. You're not as bad as I though. You really are a Digimon heroes. A Digimon heartless Heroes. Damemon: That's not nice to say that! Crusadermon: Oh, does it make you angry because it's the truth? You are just children's. And if you're gonna be Children's, then here you go. She throw 4 Cards to Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon, Gumdramon got Two, Shoutmon got one even Damemon Crusadermon: I created another cards from your memories, you know. Be a good Digimon and say "thank you" see ya. She disappeared Shoutmon: Hold it, Crusadermon! They got so Angry and they're in rage Shoutmon: Where are you! Don't you dare hiding from us! Show yourself! Whisper: Gumdramon! Shoutmon! Damemon! Calm down! She's not coming back. They got calm down Komasan: Gumdramon? Shoutmon? Damemon? Gumdramon: don't like this... why do I need someone like that to bring back... Nikorai and his friends Memories. Meanwhile Susan appeared Crusadermon: Whew... throwing that Battle makes me tired. Impmon: Are you sure? It looked to me like you just lost. Crusadermon: You Imbecile! You don't appreciate the nuances of- ??????: An engaging effort. It was Marty the Martian Then UlforceVeemon Crusadermon: UlforceVeemon! UlforceVeemon: How can you be humbled by someone of such limited significant. You should be ashamed the Organization Digimon. Crusadermon: Bah! Impmon: What do you want, UlforceVeemon? It's not very often we see you topside. UlforceVeemon: I am here to help you. You obviously believe this Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon has much potential, but I remain unconvinced they are truly worth such codding. I think an experience would show if they really is or any value to us. Crusadermon: Again with this.. It just some excuses so you can take out your little experiences, that's all. UlforceVeemon: I'm Intelligent. Experience are what I do, yes. Imomon: Oh, well.. You can do what ever you want. But you know, I think testing Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon is just a cover for testing your valet. UlforceVeemon: Valet? Those Digimon is a product of pure research. Crusadermon: What the actually are, we're toys. UlforceVeemon: And you need to know how to be silent. Impmon: Okay. Since you came all this way, you're gonna need this. He give him a Card of the Digital World Impmon: It's a Present from my elder. I hope you use it to put on a very good show for us. Category:Cutscenes